Trust Issues
by Dusk Mind
Summary: "My only interest in her is rehabilitation" My ass! A small and entertaining history created around a single idea: What if Batmans flirting with Catwoman went too far? Rating M: Sex scenes/ Language
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman: The Brave and The Bold. All these characters belong to both DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

**A****/N: Decided to make this history while writing something else. Completely random, but is a good way to kill time. And it was quite fun too. Hope you like it, and don´t worry. I´m going to continue with this story, updating anytime something comes up into my head.**

* * *

Superman had been raised in a very humble and simple environment. Moving to the big city some years ago had been one of the hardest things he had done. Adapting to the agitated life of a city like Metropolis had been a difficult task for the Man of Steel. However, thanks to his hard work and the amiability and help of his friends and colleagues, he was finally able to adapt to the life in the concrete jungle.

One of the many things he had learned to, and that he also loved to do was to spend all the day in his brand new iPad, and Jimmy had even been kind enough to teach him how to use it (much to Lois´s disdain). Worst thing: he had bought two of them. One for Superman and another one for Clark Kent. It was even worse if you knew him personally on both sides of his life. You could get a tweet saying "Just saved the day!", and in the next minute something like "I just saw Superman save the day!". It could become a real bother. Which was why Batman had turned off his phone last night before heading to do his usual thing: crime fighting.

However, not even THE BATMAN could have foreseen in any way the problems that this apparently meaningless action would bring him.

* * *

TRUST ISSUES

CHAPTER 1: YOU LEFT YOUR PHONE OFF**  
**

* * *

Superman knocked at the Wayne Manor, and was greeted by the personal butler of the Wayne family, Alfred. When asked about the reason of his visit, Superman said that it was to check up on Batman (he had turned his phone off last night) and also wanted to say hi to his fellow hero. Alfred then reassured him that Bruce was OK, and told him he was still sleeping in his room. Superman politely asked Alfred if he could see Bruce. The butler nodded and guided Superman towards Bruce´s room. However, when they opened the door, they saw something neither of them could be prepared for.

"What is going on here!?" yelled Superman to the two people in the bed in front of him.

Startled, Bruce and his companion reacted to the intruding superhero. She took the sheets and quickly covered her bare chest, while he was left speechless as he saw the man that had just entered the room. They were both breathing heavily, and Bruce tried very hard (get it?) for something between his legs not to be seen through the almost transparent white sheets.

"Superman… This is not what it seems!" was Bruce´s only answer to the sudden presence of the kryptonian in his room.

Superman couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bruce Wayne was naked in his bed together with another woman. And this woman just happened to be Selina Kyle, better known as the burglar who called herself Catwoman. Batman had a fling with one of the members of his rogue gallery. He had sex with a criminal. He had caught them right in the act (so to speak…), with their clothes scattered all over the floor.

"Bruce! This… this has gone too far! This is the final straw!" yelled Bruce´s fellow hero. Superman turned his face from the man in the cowl (he wasn't using the cowl at the moment, or anything at all, to be honest), struggling to say something.

"Say it." said Bruce coldly to his friend. "It is your responsibility. Do it."

Superman sighed, knowing the other man was right. He couldn't cover his friend anymore; not after this. "Batman! Your actions have shown your lack of commitment and respect to the Code of the Hero, which is the law that we Justice League members adhere to when joining into the organization; especially funding members like YOU and me. Therefore, as of this moment, you are in probation. It is now the responsibility of the members of the Justice League to evaluate your recent actions, and to determine whether or not you will still be a member of the League!"

With that said, Superman took his leave, being followed by Alfred, who wisely decided to close the door behind him.

Bruce passed his hands throught his hair, knowing a headache was coming. Now he had really done it. Things got out of control yesterday, and now he was in the middle of a very serious problem with his all of his friends and partners in the League. He was also sure that the whole "rehabilitiation" thing was not going to work anymore.

"Eerrmm… Sorry to be so inopportune darling, but… we didn't quite finish what we were doing before." purred the female burglar, while sensually grabbing the hero´s arm. "Think we can finish this before you think about the issues with your guy friend?" asked Batman´s feline companion.

Bruce made a face to the burglar (who seemed more amused than intimidated), but in the end, he only smirked and hugged Selina, dragging her down to the bed with him.

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *

EDIT: A few stetic changes done.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman: The Brave and The Bold. All these characters belong to both DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

**A****/N: I´m afraid I didn't really write Batman in-character last chapter, but he really didn't need too many lines in that scene, therefore, I´m writing a chapter where I can use him as much as I can. So, I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Green Arrow, at the moment, felt like the luckiest man alive. And he probably was. After all, not everyone can brag about seeing the naked body of one of the hottest women in the entire world, right in top of him. Moaning and calling out his name.

"Ollie! I´m… I´m…" yelled Black Canary, while rocking her hips into Ollie´s. The curls in her blonde hair and her breasts bounced along she rode Ollie´s arrow at the pace in which she approached her climax.

"Yeah… me too…" grunted the archer, ready to pour his seed inside his girlfriend.

When both finished simultaneously, Black Canary screamed so loud that all the windows in her apartment shattered instantly. They both gasped for air, Dinah laying now in his chest, both with a satisfied smile on their faces.

"JEEZ! PLEASE GIVE ME A LITTLE WARNING BEFORE SHOUTING LIKE THAT, DINAH!" complained the archer to his girlfriend. "I THINK YOU LEFT ME DEAF!"

"Sorry sweetie!" giggled apologetically the blonde heroine.

"WHAT!?" yelled the archer, causing Dinah to sweatdrop.

* * *

TRUST ISSUES

CHAPTER 2: OF COURSE YOU ARE GOING AFTER HER

* * *

A FEW HOURS BEFORE

As both the Bat Mobile and the Arrow Mobile sped up, their targets where getting closer and closer. Batman had received the alert of a bank robbing, and Green Arrow, being around the neighborhood, decided to help Batman catch the criminals. When they reached the crime scene, they found that both the Penguin and Catwoman had assaulted the building and taken a lot of money. They quickly jumped into their (specially themed and upgraded) cars; quickly leaving the scene, with both heroes at their tails.

When they were reaching the main road, Batman decided they were both close enough to hear the speakers he had installed in the Bat Mobile in order to communicate with the criminals. "Penguin! Catwoman! Surrender now, otherwise, you will have to face the consequences of your acts against the Hammers of Justice!"

"You know they are not going to give up only because you ask them to, right?" snarked Batman´s partner through a special communication device they had both installed in order to communicate between them and other heroes.

"I´m sorry, Night Crusader! But you won´t be able to use your loved fists against us! Not unless you catch us!" boasted the evil but weird man.

"Which is exactly the point of us running away with these cars with specially-enhanced-thrusters!" added the feline burglar. "And you won´t be able to take on the two of us all by yourself, Batman!"

"Why do all the members of your rogue gallery always ignore me?" asked the seemingly offended archer to his fellow hero.

The two thieves then accelerated, with the Penguin taking the high road and Catwoman turning to the forest road.

"Arrow! Chase after the Penguin! I will take care of Catwoman!" said Batman.

"Ha! Of course you are!" said Green Arrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked the man in the cowl.

"Oh! Don´t act as if you don´t know! You want to chase Catwoman so the two of you can flirt, and kiss, and who knows what the hell the two of you do when you are alone!" replied Green Arrow.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Green Arrow? My only interest in her is rehabilitation!" replied Batman in an annoyed and offended tone.

"Yeah, right. Rehabilitation, my ass!" replied the hero clad in green.

"Arrow!" yelled Batman to Arrow, reminding him of the situation at hand.

Seems I really pissed him off this time… "Ok, fine. I´ll go for the Penguin" sighed Green Arrow, taking the road the mob had taken. Batman then followed the car of the thief in the catsuit, with a big frown in his face, annoyed of the lack of trust the other hero had on him.

* * *

Green Arrow was worried; as he had already caught the Penguin (who was being taken care of by Gotham´s Police Force), and he still had no kind of answer from Batman. He drove into the forest, following the location of a special tracer that showed him the location of both Batman and Catwoman´s vehicles. He then arrived to the place where both automobiles were; he then stopped his car, and jumped out, pointing his arrow towards the other one in order to shoot in case that anything happens…

… Only to find Batman chained to the front of Catwoman´s car, without his pants; and Catwoman bouncing her naked hips against his.

"Catwoman… stop… this isn´t right..." grunted Batman, who seemed to be enjoying himself way too much for a man in his position.

"Just… a little more…" moaned the woman with the curly hair and the leather fetish, biting the tip of her right index finger as she plunged her pussy towards Batman´s cok.

There is no need to say that Green Arrow was furious at this scene; yet, he was left speechless, and no matter how much he wanted to: no kind of comment, curse or even quip came to mind. Nothing! He just stood there, motionless, watching the strange and disturbing scene.

The costumed couple however climaxed soon and soundly, with both of them gasping and smiling at each other afterwards. It is then when Batman noticed the presence of the other hero in the scene.

"A-A-Arrow… this is not what it looks like!" said the man in the cowl.

"Really!? That is the first thing you came up with?" asked a seemingly irritated Green Arrow.

"Ho-how long have you been watching? Are you a voyageur or something?" asked the feline thief, still on top of the bat-themed hero.

"What!? Voyageur!? Listen, you huss-" yelled the archer until he heard the sound of incoming sirens and seemed to completely freeze in the spot. "The Police!"

Ollie then panicked. What should he do!? Here he was about to kill Batman for being a liar sunuvavitch; but he knew that if the boys in blue saw their biggest hero in such a compromising position, not only Gotham, but also the whole Hero Community would be shaken to the core and that this would mean mayor problems for practically EVERYONE.

Green Arrow then took the hardest decision in his life. He took two arrows from the quiver in his back, and shot.

The arrows broke the chains binding the man in the cowl. He then could only yell two words before the policemen could appear and notice what was going on. "Run! Now!"

Batman immediately understood Green Arrow´s intention. Like a ninja, he jumped to the ground, taking his clothes and quickly making sure not to blow the opportunity his friend had given him. Just then, the members of the police left their cars, pointing their weapons to the female burglar, who was shocked about the whole thing. However, the instinct of a thief is strong, and she reacted by making some incredibly agile hops and jumps through everyone´s vehicles, fleeing from the police. When she jumped over the cops, her dress revealed she wasn't really wearing any underwear, and her wet and dripping pusy was plain for everyone to see… fortunately, the only one to actually catch a glimpse of it this was Officer Renee Montoya, who was left dumbstruck from the view; and would probably not say anything and just get back home quickly while her memory was still fresh.

"Catwoman! She is running away!" yelled Commissioner Gordon.

"Don´t worry! I´ll be going after her!" yelled Batman, running off towards the burglar.

"Of course you are…" commented Green Arrow, while the caped crusader left the scene, trying to hide the guilt in his face.

* * *

"Well, that certainly was quite the spectacle." said Green Arrow to himself. He still hadn´t recovered, and quite certainly, he didn't know if he could. The previous scene had taken quite a lot from him, and the image of both Catwoman and Batman having sex, while she rocked her hips against his… and… and...

Ollie then took out his phone, dialed up and waited for an answer.

"Yeah?" said a feminine voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Dinah! It´s me, Ollie! Say, did you make it home already?"

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

EDIT: Style change. Made the small sex scenes more deteailed and graphic. I will probably adjust every other sex scene to last more than only a few words, in order to be more descriptive, arousing and all-around fun. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman: The Brave and The Bold. All these characters belong to both DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

**A****/N: This was supposed to be a small chapter, but then I added the romantic bits in the story, and then decided to develop more other couples besides cameos, and it became longer and longer. It could even be twice as long, but I´ll keep the rest for the next chapter. I don´t regret it, thought… it´s good to develop more than just one pairing, and also other aspects of the characters, so I can work more around the whole story. Anyway, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

After a short (but very comical) chase, Batman was finally able to capture Catwoman. However, after considering their previous situation, the hero decided not to take her to the police. He didn't know what the female burglar might say to the police force the moment she is captured. Or she could try to blackmail Batman in the future with this information. Therefore, Batman had decided to take Catwoman to the Bat-Cave in order to get a hold on her until the whole issue is solved.

"That is but a load of bullcrap Batman, and you know it." snarked the woman in the catsuit.

"I don´t know what you are talking about." replied a serious and offended Batman.

"Oh, come on. You are only taking me all the way to your precious Bat-Cave in order to do it with me just because I am that irresistible." said Catwoman. "You are just trying to convince yourself that nothing happened… but it did, darling. Accept it."

"Of course not. I am taking you with me in order for you not to escape until this whole issue is resolved. This whole mess was caused by a miscalculation in my part, and now I´m only trying to solve the problem without any serious consequences." replied Batman.

"Really?" asked a teasing Catwoman.

"Of course. That is why I put these handcuffs in your arms: so you can´t try any funny business." added the man in the cowl.

"Oh yeah…" purred the cat burglar "Nice detail, by the way. Glad you remembered I like this kind of games. Want me to start?" asked the woman, in a very inciting tone.

"You are handcuffed, Catwoman. There is nothing you can do in that condition." assured the hero.

"Challenge accepted, Batman." smiled Catwoman, while leaning in the hero. She then let herself fall into the lap of the hero. Then, with an incredible dexterity (expected from a professional thief), she lowered Batman´s zip, and took out his pants, while still using the handcuffs.

The rest of the trip towards Batman´s secret hideout was orchestrated then by the moans of the caped hero, and the sound of the lips and tongue of the feline thief pleasing Batman´s cock. She licked and surrounded his tip with her tongue, until slowly starting to full her mouth with his manly and big rod. She started to move her head up and down slowly, and then spped up progressively as she felt his reactions. She then started to use her tongue more and more, until deciding to go full throat in him very fast, making him climax. When his manly juices poured into her mouth, she started to swallow them, and used her pink muscle in order to clean his semen from his rod.

"Say, Batsy... Are we there yet?" asked Catwoman, licking her lips and looking up to the hero´s face.

"We still have around 12 minutes left." said the caped crusader, gasping for air.

"Good. The I think we can go at there at least two more times."

* * *

TRUST ISSUES

CHAPTER 3: LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON

* * *

After arriving to the cave, and a lot of begging and teasing of the female burglar, Batman was hesitant to take her upstairs, as that would reveal his secret identity to the woman. She then comforted him by saying that she already knew his identity (Bruce Wayne) long ago.

"How did you…?" hesitated to ask Batman.

"I´ve been following for quite a long time, Bruce… A girl has to know her man very well, after all." answered the woman. She then got closer to the caped hero, posing her hands in his left shoulder and his abdomen, and getting closer to kiss him. After a passionate kiss, she leaned her head in his chest. "Batman… Things are gonna change from now on. You know it, I know it. I´ve been thinking about your words, about the opportunities of me reforming… and become a heroine…"

"Do not worry, Selina. Those options will always be open for you." assured Batman, hugging her.

"Maybe, but I want to take them now… Now that our relationship is not only flirting and teasing… now that we have taken the next step… I don´t want to ruin this chance." said the woman in a surprising serious voice.

"Whatever you want… Whatever you need… I´ll be there for you, OK?" assured the hero.

"Thanks…" said the woman, smiling, while embracing Bruce.

* * *

After discussing about their relationship, both Bruce and Selina had made the compromise to turn over a new leaf, and support each other. Selina would stop being a criminal, and Batman would support her in front of the League Members. That way, they could both spend as much time together as possible. Both of them were in this now. They were finally going to become a couple. And despite all of that, Selina kept pressuring the hero to consummate their relationship.

"First of all, we aren´t married. We can´t really consummate our relationship until that. Second, assuming I am lenient with the previous statement… haven´t we consummated it like two or three times already?" snarked a smiling Batman.

"But that was as Catwoman and Batman. I wanna make our relationship official, by doing it as Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne. Come on, you know you are going to like it…" purred the woman, while moving her finger across Bruce´s chest.

"Fine. You are right, let´s go." sighed Bruce. He agreed with the woman whole-hearteadely, realizing the problems and antics he had just agreed to.

After this, Bruce took Selina throught the mansion, taking her hand and leading her to the main stairs, which would lead them to his room. She giggled of excitement, prompting Bruce to put his index finger near his mouth, signaling her to remain silent. She made her best goody-good face, invisibly zipping her lips. Bruce smirked, and continued taking her towards the main hall.

Given their backgrounds, both were easily able to reach the stairs without making any noise. Unfortunately for them, they weren´t the only ones in the mansion with ninja training, as they suddenly crashed with another couple making it into the same stairs.

"Bruce!" exclaimed a surprised young man, who was in his civilian clothes, leading a woman by the hand, in a similar manner to his adoptive father.

"Dick!" yelled a surprised Batman. Of course, the first thing Bruce Wayne noted was the presence of his adoptive son, Dick Grayson; the now young man he raised after the death of his parents, and who had helped him to fight crime as Robin (and now Nightwing). The second thing he noticed was who the woman Dick was holding hands with was. He quickly recognized the identity of Dick´s partner. A beautiful girl, somewhat around Dick´s age. Long and dark red hair, wearing a full body leather suit. She also happened to be the daughter of one of Batman´s deadliest enemies.

"Talia al Ghul" said a surprised and pissed off Batman. He then turned to his adoptive son with a stern and serious look. "Could you explain the meaning of this?"

"It is not what you think, Bruce…" hesitated in answering the former Boy Wonder. Finding Bruce like this had really taken him by surprise, and he didn´t know how to answer.

"Hey, Selina!" waved the young woman to the other woman in the left of the caped crusader.

"Talia! Nice catch girl!" waved back Selina. This caught Dick´s attention, until he recognized the identity of the other woman. Long and curly black hair, dressed in a cocktail dress. He hadn't recognized her before (as she wasn´t using her mask), but there was no doubt who the woman was.

"Catwoman!" asked an annoyed Dick to his father figure. "Care to explain that before I do, Bruce?"

"This is not what it looks like…" hesitated Batman.

"Oh yeah, and that mark in your neck is only a sting, right?" snarked Dick.

"Well… look, I´m just worried, OK?" sighed Bruce sincerely. "You don´t know what she might be planning. She is the daughter of that man, after all."

"Oh, you wanna go that way?" asked the pissed off young man. "Talia has saved my life many times, while your little kitty-cat here has tried to kill you! All of us! The reason I am with Talia is because both of us were always looked down on; always handled as nothing more like kids and sidekicks. That is why I became Nightwing, Bruce. To grow out from your shadow. And Talia wants to do the same."

Silence was his only answer. Both Burce and Dick stared deep into each other´s eyes, with resentful and hurt faces. Catwoman was surprised about the reaction of the little bird: he had really grown different than what she thought petit Robin would grow into. Meanwhile, Talia seemed to be very uncomfortable, as this was something she had discussed only with him. Not that she was mad at him, however. She was just surprised at his reaction. After all, this had happened with her father just a few hours ago. She pressed Dick´s hand softly, trying to calm him down and remind him of their previous agreement. He then turned to see her, realizing his mistake. He lowered his head, and decided to take their leave to his room, without adding any more fire to the conversation.

Bruce didn't like to have fights with his son. He didn't understand Dick´s position in the whole solo thing, or about Talia. He didn't want to judge neither of them, but things had to be solved in here. "Growing up from my shadow. Is that why you are planning to create another group with AquaLad and Speedy?" asked Batman, surprising the young hero.

Dick stopped and turned towards his mentor. "How did you know?" he only received a curios look from everyone else in the room, as if the answer to that question was no mystery to anyone. "Oh, yeah… I almost forgot who you are…" sighed Dick. "Look, Bruce… This is not the time to discuss that matter. And trust me, it is not at all like you think it is. We just want to prove ourselves to the rest of the world. That is all." hesitated the young man. "And about Talia… You know I have been very lenient with the whole Bat & Cat thing, because, no matter what, I trust in you; and I just wanna know if you can trust me on this too…"

Bruce looked at him. The sudden sincerity in the words and look of his protégé really impressed him. He was proud of how much his son had grown up. His sternness in defending both Talia and the other kids was impressive. He smiled. "Of course I trust you."

With those words, both men had already made up. They were both relieved that despite the many arguments they have had lately, they knew they could still trust each other and solve their differences. Both women seemed relieved that this was not going to end up in a fight. Selina smiled inside her. These two were really similar. She was glad that she ended up with the more experienced one, thought…

* * *

Both Bruce and Selina made it to his bedroom. It was a spacious place; with a King size bed in the middle. There were many other nice (and expensive) toys in the room, but the only thing she cared about right now was the place they wouldn´t be sleeping on. She walked around it for a while, looking up into the glass doors that lead to a beautiful balcony. The thing she was excited the most, however, was the rising full moon in the sky. A romantic view that would make the rest of the night perfect.

They both took out their clothes. They were now finally able to love each other without any masks, any interruptions, any hurries. Bruce put his hand in her left breast, and started to play with it, causing little moans to come out from Selina. He started pinch and pull her chest, making her nipples hard. He put his other hand on her leg, dragging her closer. She leaned closer to his face, kissing him. She then bit his lips, and he responded by putting his tongue inside her mouth, as both started to wrestle with their tongues passionately. She then took Batman´s little friend with her hands, and gently put it insider her pussy; he then started thrusting into her, making the woman moan and yell of excitement. They rocked their hips together, both moaning and grunting from the pleasure. After a while, they changed positions, Bruce putting her on her knees, Selina leaning on the wall and showing her big and beautiful ass to the hero. He started to rock her pussy, while fingering her asshole with one hand and groping her breast with the other one. Feeling about to end, Bruce took out his cock out from Selina, moved her to lay down in the bed and climaxed in her breasts. She meowed sensually after he was done. She used her fingers to taste his little present, and then pulled him over her.

They both cuddled for a while, until the sound of a woman screaming in pleasure caught their attention. Batman lifted an eyebrow with curiosity. Selina giggled. That birdie was surely something. She could just wonder what was going on at the other side of the wall.

* * *

End chapter 3

* * *

EDIT: Style and presentation change. I also made the sex scenes longer, for all your reading pleasure. Decided to keep the serious scene unchanged in order to keep the drama and add some character development. Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman: The Brave and The Bold. All these characters belong to both DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

**A/N: I did a complete style change to every previous chapter, so you can go and check it up if you want to. I made the lemon scenes better too. And please, show this fic some love. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dick was nervous. This might not be his first time, but it was his first time with a villainess. He should have asked Batman for a tip or two before doing this... Good one, he had to remember this joke tomorrow in the morning.

No, no, Dick... back to the topic! Hot femme fatale assasin with whom you are going to have sex with! Focus! Focus! You dont want to do something stupid and blow it off! Not after such a heartwarming confession, and not after she decided to elope with you...

OK, yeah. He eloped with the daughter of Raj´al Ghul towards the house of Batman. He was SO dead once Bruce finds out about this. Though Dick was sure that he at least suspected about his romantic escapade, after they both met at the lobby a little while ago.

No! No! He was distracting himself again. Man, how was he going to do this with so many problems in his head.

"I´m ready..." said Talia, who was changing herself in his bathroom.

"Oh... Great..." said Dick, trying to compose himself a little. Talia´s voice helped him return to the matter at hand.

When she left the bathroom, Nightwing was left speechless at her beautiful figure. Talia was wearing nothing besides her lingerie: a black and tight bra and a sexy but conservative pair of black fitting panties. As she was only in her underwear, Dick could apreciate the view of her pale and silky skin.

"You know... you shouldnt stare to a woman like that." said Talia, blushing after noticing the hero studying every centimeter of her figure with his eyes. She crossed her arms, trying to cover her breasts a little, only making them even more notorious. Despite the confidence she always showed in most confrontations, she was still a virgin (being the little spoiled angel of an evil criminal lord makes you that), and her lack of confidence showed in her demeanors.

"I´m sorry... i just couldnt help myself. You are just that gorgeous!" said Dick, standing up from the bed, and getting closer to the girl. "I´m so glad to have the opportunity to see you like this, Talia, I really am." said Dick, while using his left hand to caress Talia´s face, and wrapping his right arm around her waist.

Despite her strong blush, Talia´s flirty nature made her move accordingly to him, wrapping both her arms around his neck. "You better make this the most magical night of my live, Batkid! Remember who my dad is..." teased the black-haired woman.

"I could tell you the same thing." grinned Dick. "Don´t worry. You´ll discover why they call me "Boy Wonder"!"

* * *

TRUST ISSUES

CHAPTER 4: PUPPY LOVE

* * *

They were both in Dick´s bed, passionately kissing each other. Talia was on top of him, feeling his strong hands massaging her legs; then, he used one of them to caress and feel the beauty of her ass, and the other hand to softly grope her breasts. She used her hands to felt his six-packed abdomen, and then started to use her tongue more excitedly on the lips of the hero. Losing her mind, she took off Dick´s underpants, revealing his hard cock.

Dick then sat Talia, and unzipped her bra, revealing her big and beautiful breasts. Talia took off her panties, revealing her already wet pussy. They both used their hand sto please each other, until the moment when the former Robin couldnt stand it anymore. He took Talia´s legs and spread them wide open, revealing her pink and soft pussy. They both looked at each other, and Dick used his dick to penetrate her. As her hymen was teared apart for the first time ever, the pain and pleasure suddenly erupted in Talia´s body, making her scream like she had never done it before. Dick thrusted his hips a few more times, making Talia yell of pleasure with each stroke. He then got closer to the female villain and kissed her, so her screams were blocked by his tongue in her mouth. They rocked their hips slowly, until Nightwinf felt his climax nearing.

"Talia... I am going to finish..." moaned the young bird.

"Do it! Cum inside! Please! I want it all inside me!" yelled Talia

Dick then sped up, thrusting his rod into her faster and faster. He then poured his manly seed inside her, both moaning from the pleasure. After this, they both layed in the bed, each one seeing the other directly to the eyes.

"How was that for a first time, eh?" asked Nightwing, with a confident smirk on his face.

"Not bad at all!" said the female ninja, while leaning closer to the hero and kissing his lips. She was so glad that her first time was just like she expected it to be. Perfect!

* * *

Talia couldn't help but laugh at the news that Selina had just given her. Apparently, Superman had come early in the morning and caught both Bruce and Selina on bed. Oh, what would she give to see the expression of the Man of Steel.

"It isnt funny, you know? I thought he was going to use those laser eye beams of his to kill us or something" said Selina to the other villainess.

"I´m sorry... It´s just too good." said Talia, trying to control herself.

"I am so sorry, Master Bruce!" said an apologetic Alfred towards Batman. "I thought the sounds and screams came only from the room of Master Richard. I had no idea that you were also accompanied."

"It´s OK, Alfred. this whole issue is my fault anyway." said Bruce, fighting a headache with a mug of coffe in his hand. "Anyway... the only thing left is to wait for the answer of the Justice League."

"Great! Now there is no way that we are pulling the whole Titan thing off!" said Nightwing, sitting in resignation. "All that effort for nothing."

"Relax, Dick. This will probably not affect either you or Batgirl, so relax. Besides, it is not as if you were going to give up on this idea whether the League aproved or not, right?" said Bruce, recomforting his son.

"Well, yeah..." replied Dick.

"Oh, yeah... we need to talk about your closeness to the BatBrat." said Talia to the now confused Nightwing. "If we are going to have something, you will need to stop seeing her."

"What!?" asked a surprised Dick.

"That reminds me," said Selina, also entering to the conversation "there is a list of super heroines I dont want you close to, Batman!"

"Excuse me?" asked Bruce.

"Well, I dont trust any of those super hussies when close to you, Batsy. No female hero is allowed to be anywhere near of you, OK?" bossed the feline thief.

"Not even the Birds of Prey?" asked a nosy Nightwing.

"Ugh!... especially those two! I dont care who they pretend to be with, they are both after you, Bruce. Therefore, you must promise to do this, OK?" asked Selina.

"Yes, Richard. Promise me the same thing." asked Talia to Dick.

Neither bat knew how to react to this repentinous act of jealousy and bossiness of their new couples. Boy, if they thougth they were in troubles before, they had no idea.

Alfred had to fight in order to not burst out laughing, so he politely asked permission to leave and started to crack up of laughter inside his room.

* * *

End Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman: The Brave and The Bold. All these characters belong to both DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

**A/N: I decided to finish this fic... As there is practically no one in this fandom left, I thought it would be best to just get this over with and focus in another projects. I mostly did this in order to see if I am any good writing lemons, but now I want to focus in another stories.**

* * *

Thanks to the two news guests in the Wayne Mansion, Alfred never had any dull moment anymore. Of course, the downside of this were the yells, moans and sounds of the beds of both Master Bruce and Richard every night. Thankfully, that was what ear muffs were done for.

Still, he would really apreciate it if they would at least be more privatE about it during the day. He had gone to the kitchen of the mansion in order to prepare some tea, but he had found both Master Bruce and Miss Selina together in the kitchen. After a dry comment to the couple he decided to make some tea out of his personal stack in his room, but not without listening the giggles and moans of Miss Ghul while passing throught the rooms. He rolled his eyes and just entered his room.

* * *

Both Dick and Talia were watching a silly love story together in the coach of the main living room, until she got mad that the TV was getting it more than her, so she started to kiss Nightwing at the neck. She used her hands to caress his skin and his lap. He got her closer and kissed her in the cheek, and then in the mouth. He used his hands in order to grope her breasts and her ass while they both made out. As her fingers got closer to his crotch, the bulge in his pants started to get bigger and to hurt him. She then started to caress his little bird throught his pants, and slowly made her way to the zipper in his pants. She then slowly lowered it, then bit his inferior lip before breaking the kiss.

The way she looked at him was all he needed. He started to use his hands to trail her hourglass figure down until arriving to her backside, starting to caress and cope her ass. She envolved his neck using her arms, and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. He, on the other hand, still wanted his hands where they were, but decided to slip them down inside her pants, above her underwear, and continued to massage her bottoms frantically. She then put her hands in his abdomen, and started to lift this t-shirt. They took it off, revealing his ciseled chest. He decided to do the same and took her little jacket out of her arms. He then traced her hips with his hands, and then took her top and started to lift it through her curves. She quickly took off her bra, revealing her beautiful and frim breasts. The young hero then buried his face in her cleavage, kissing it, provoking little giggles and moans to come from the ninja girl.

Both of them topless, Talia thought it was silly not to go all the way down completly; therefore, she opened the button on his pants, and took it out herself. She then layed in the sofa, lifting her bottom, motioning him to do the same. He complied, but before she could lower her legs, he held them there, and instead got his face closer to her panties, and using his lips, tongue, and even nose, started to pleasure her throught the fabric of her clothes. He then took out her panties, revealing her womanhood to the hero. After using his fingers to massage her lips, he slipped two of them into her, making her moan of pleasure. As he passionately played with her pussy, he used his other hand to play with her breasts while kissing and biting her neck.

Not able to resist it anymore, she pushed Dick to the sofa, then took his shaft and carefully put its tip on her soft spot, and strongly and suddenly came down, causing both teens to yell at the sudden movoement. She then rided him, both rockin their hips in unison, until, feeling close to his climax, Dick uses his hands to move her hips to a more accelerated pace, making her pussy trail his lenght up and down, faster ans faster. Soon, the now Nightwing moaned, as his sperm filled Talia´s retracting and wet pussy.

* * *

The Batman was horny. So, when he entered his room, and saw Selina reading a book, laying face-down in his bed, he knew this was his chance. He sit besides her, and started to use his hands to squeeze her ass, she giggled, but didnt pay him any attention. He then started to rub in her clit area, making the vilainess gasp and moan a little. he then slipped her pants and panties away, and started all over again. This time, doing it directly in her skin, she was more attentive of the treatment.

He then got his face closer to her butt, kissing it and fingering her. After a while, even rimming her. Lost in thh extasis, Catwoman threw away her book, and started to make sexy sounds in order to incite the hero. Bruce too ker legs and turned her body to face the roof, and then started to work his tongue on her pussy. When he noticed her flinfhing, he focused in the point that make her squirm, kissing it, licking it and sucking it. Not being able to withsatnd it, she squirted her juices in Bruce´s face.

Deciding it was his turn to have fun, Catwoman changed places with him, and grabbed his cock with both her hands. As she played with his testicles, she licked the tip of his rod, circling it left to right, right to left. She used her tongue to taste all his lenght, until arriving to his bags, which she kissed and sucked, while her hands playes with hte head of his dick. She then trailed her tongue back to the tip once again, and started to kiss the top of his cock. Grunting from the pleasure, Bruce used his hand to push her head down, motioning her to go deeper. Selina then started to depp-throat him slowly, covering all his lenght with her mouth. She then started to accelerate, then feeling him come, put his rod in front of her face, in order to be sprayed by his seed.

* * *

So, the days at Wayne Manor paased like this, one after another. Despite the quirks of their couples, the dynamic duo got used to them, to their lives in couple with the former villains. All was well in the Wayne Mansion.

That is, until one day, things got complicated once again.

"We are pregnant!"

* * *

END


End file.
